Kew apocalipsis
by Delliko
Summary: Kate, Gina y Kursed son tres cazarrecompesas que están en el planeta Kew para tomarse unas cortas vacaciones, pero al aproximarse una amenaza regresan al trabajo y trataran de detener el posible apocalipsis. Fox, Karl y Leo, otros cazarrecompensas trataran de ayudarlas a proteger el planeta pero solo para tratar de conquistarlas.
1. Los Cazarrecompensas

**Star Fox y todos su personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Nintendo. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversion propia y del lector.**

 **Los cazarrecompensas.**

-Sé que hemos hecho algo más que matar, hemos roto una promesa, la promesa más grande que te hicimos, mamá. Pero no sabemos hacer algo más. Sé que ya muy probablemente no te veremos de nuevo, tú dedicaste tu vida al bien, nosotras al mal… Como siempre solo te pido disculpas… Descansa en paz… -

La felina, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, se levantó y beso una fotografía de otra felina, algo mayor, muy parecida a ella. La habitación estaba casi totalmente oscura, solo la iluminaba una pequeña vela sobre el piso, la misma felina apago la vela con los dedos y se dirigió a una pared para encender la luz. Ya con la habitación iluminada su apariencia se pudo observar claramente, era muy alta, media casi dos metros, tenía un cuerpo de envidia, su pelaje era blanco casi por completo, su corta cabellera negra estaba peinada hacia a la derecha, sus ojos eran amarillos y muy claros, tenía unas marcas en el pelaje de color marrón claro, una debajo del ojo izquierdo en forma de triángulo, sus ante brazo y manos y la punta de su cola igual, estaba vestida con una especie de armadura en dos partes, una parte le cubría desde los hombros hasta por debajo de las costillas además tenía una especie de escote que le dejaba ver una buena parte de sus pechos revelando otra marca marrón en forma de huella de perro en su seno izquierdo, la parte de debajo de su armadura eran una botas sin tacón un pantalón metálico articulado y un cinturón con muchas fundas donde guardaba una enorme variedad de armas.

-Kate, ¿estas lista? –preguntó una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación.

-Sabes que nací lista, Gina. – Respondió la llamada Kate a la vez que recogía la fotografía y la guardaba en una de sus fundas. Salió de la habitación, afuera la esperaba otra felina totalmente idéntica a ella y vestida con una armadura igual, la única diferencia que tenían era que a la llamada Gina le faltaba la marca en forma de huella en el pecho. – Apresurémonos, Kursed no se pondrá muy contenta si llegamos tarde.

-Aja.

Kursed, la zorra de pelaje azulado y cabellera purpura, estaba recargada en una pared prestando su total atención a su teléfono móvil. Muchos de los hombres que pasaban por donde estaba se le quedaban viendo y uno que otro atrevido le arrojaba algún piropo, todos siendo totalmente ignorados por la zorra. Que atrajera tanto la atención no era sorpresa pues la ropa que llevaba puesta dejaba poco a la imaginación de su escultural cuerpo. Una blusa metálica de escote cuadrado, un pantalón también metálico y articulado, y unas botas ligeras de aleación de tacón alto era lo que constituía su vestuario.

Guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y dio un leve suspiro, miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, volteo la mirada a la calle por donde llegaban dos motocicletas con Kate y Gina como pilotos. Kursed se subió en la moto de Kate y después las tres se fueron.

-¿Todo listo? – preguntó la felina a la zorra a lo que ella asintió con un "aja".

A unos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba la costa, la ciudad era básicamente una isla por lo que estaba rodeada de muelles de todo tipo. Por lo general a esa hora de la tarde los muelles estaban vacíos, pero en esta ocasión había uno en específico bastante lleno de personas, todos y cada uno de ellos vestidos con el mismo color de ropa, se trataba de una pandilla, y tenían planeado un gran golpe. Al anochecer llegaría un barco cargado con lingotes de oro que deberían terminar en el banco más prestigioso del planeta, todo estaría muy bien protegido y por eso eran tantos, mientras más hubiera más posibilidades tenían de lograr hacer el robo.

La noche llegó al planeta, los pandilleros se habían colocado en lugares estratégicos equipados con rifles, algunas carabinas y pistolas de combate con silenciadores. A las siete y media el barco llegó acompañado de por lo menos doce lanchas policiales, los guardias subieron al puerto y rodearon el barco, dentro de unos minutos del barco apareció una rampa y bajaron dos tipos arrastrando dos contenedores en los que estaba el oro, eran enormes, deberían ser casi cuatro toneladas. Los contenedores fueron depositados en un vehículo blindado y en ese momento la masacre empezó, los pandilleros comenzaron a disparar a todos los oficiales que protegían el cargamento logrando derribar a más de la mitad durante la primera ronda. Algunos de los oficiales sobrevivientes escoltaron a dos pandas hasta el camión blindado para que sacaran el oro de ahí, no tuvieron éxito pues fueron alcanzados por una larga ráfaga de disparos de blaster y sin un reflector fue muy fácil que los asesinaran.

Un grupo de los pandilleros se abrió camino entre los disparos para subir al camión y llevárselo de ahí. Cuando se llevaron el camión blindado todos comenzaron escapar, y lograron perder a la policía muy fácilmente. El vehículo con el oro fue llevado a un callejón en el centro de la ciudad, ahí lo esperaban un grupo de lobos y un coyote que por su actitud y vestimenta diferente se notaba que era el líder, el camión entro al callejón muy lentamente y se detuvo frente a ellos, el coyote hizo una seña a uno de los lobos para que fuera a revisar el vehículo, el canino se acercó a la ventanilla del pasajero y de repente calló muerto con un enorme agujero en el cuello, todos los lobos y el coyote sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para disparar.

-¡Hey, chicos! – grito una voz femenina desde el interior del vehículo. - ¡solo queremos al coyote! ¡Hablo de ti Daniel! ¡Si nos lo entregan prometo que, tal vez, salgan con vida de aquí!

-¡Jodete! – gritó uno de los lobos y soltó un disparo con su blaster a la cabina del camión. Una risa psicópata comenzó a escucharse en todo el callejón, los lobos rodearon al coyote teniendo sus armas listas para atacar.

-Respuesta… equivocada – el susurro en el oído del lobo que disparó hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y después fue empujado al interior de un edificio. Los demás comenzaron a ser acribillados por una rápida ráfaga de disparos de blaster cayendo muertos todos, excepto el coyote que solo quedo herido.

Kursed se acercó a Daniel y lo levantó jalándolo del cabello, estaba casi muerto, le susurró al oído: "escucha a tu amigo sufrir". Casi al instante de que dijera eso el lobo que fue empujado al interior del edificio comenzó a gritar de una forma tan espeluznante que a cualquiera se le erizaría la piel.

-¡Aguanta!... ¡Aguanta!... ¡No mueras ahora!... ¡Aguanta!... No… No mueras ahora. – Estos gritos se escuchaban al mismo tiempo que los del lobo, con la última parte de los gritos el lobo se calló y en poco tiempo Kate salió del lugar cubierta de sangre del pobre canino muerto.

El coyote comenzó a respirar muy fuerte y se alteró, el pánico se había apoderado de él. Fue arrojado al suelo y frente suyo se colocaron las tres cazarrecompensas, se levantó y se arrodillo y casi llorando comenzó a rogar para que lo dejaran vivir, les ofreció la mitad del oro que habían robado, un equivalente a cuarenta millones de dólares espaciales, se humilló a sí mismo para que lo dejaran escapar pero no consiguió su cometido.

-No queremos nada de lo que nos ofrezcas.- dijo Kursed – ahora dime… - sacó unas enormes tijeras de entre su pantalón y la sujetó frente a su rostro - ¿qué oreja quieres? ¿Izquierda o derecha?... ¿O ambas? – al decir esto Kate y Gina sujetaron al desafortunado Daniel y la zorra se encargó de amputar las dos orejas del coyote con las tijeras…

Kate ahora estaba tomando una ducha con agua fría, el agua que bajaba por su cuerpo adquiría el color carmín de la sangre que tenía encima. Estaba tarareando una canción, estaba tranquila, muy tranquila concentrada en quitarse toda la sangre de encima.

-Hermana – dijo Gina entrando al baño – apresúrate tenemos que recoger nuestro dinero – En respuesta Kate cerró el agua y salió a ver a su hermana completamente desnuda. – Por favor Kate, compórtate. – Gina salió de la habitación y señaló donde estaba la ropa de su hermana. La felina se vistió y salió del baño para reunirse con sus compañeras.

Gina y Kursed se encontraban sentadas en un sofá viejo, la zorra estaba teniendo una conversación algo salvaje en su teléfono celular, la felina no hacía nada más que escuchar como su compañera amenazaba a la persona con la que hablaba. La conversación terminó y la zorra arrojó su teléfono contra la pared haciéndolo trizas, se notaba que estaba furiosa, se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo.

-¿Por qué no nos van a pagar esta vez? – preguntó Gina de lo más calmada

-Al estúpido de Flanders se le olvidó mencionar que no debía de haber muertos en esta ocasión, y se niega a pagarnos por su propia idiotez, ¿cuándo lo vamos a matar?

-Algún día…

Kate llegó a la habitación cargando una mochila muy grande y llena hasta el tope al parecer, se la arrojo a Gina y esta al recibirla se fue para atrás por el peso rompiendo el respaldo del sofá y terminando en el suelo, la felina regañó a su hermana por lo que provocó a lo que la otra simplemente la ignoró.

-Con eso nos mantendremos el tiempo que estemos en este mugre planeta.

Llena de curiosidad la chica abrió la mochila y descubrió que estaba llena de lingotes de oro. Era oro suficiente como para completar al menos siete millones de dólares espaciales, tanto Gina como Kursed miraron a su compañera con una clara sorpresa en el rostro, ¿en qué momento había sacado ese oro del camión? Todo el tiempo que estuvieron junto a ella estaba divirtiéndose cortándole la cola y los dedos a Daniel y cuando no la veían estaba descuartizando al lobo que las atacó. Esa chica en verdad era un misterio, incluso para su hermana gemela.

-Tendremos que esperar un tiempo para venderlo, si lo vendemos ahora podrían culparnos del ataque en el muelle, en unas semanas buscaré quien lo compre. Ya sabía que ese estúpido animal no nos iba a pagar, siempre busca como no hacerlo... ¿Quieren ver la televisión? – señaló a la antigua pantalla plana que tenían enfrente de ellas, Kate se sentó a lado de Kursed y Gina se sentó en el suelo junto al sofá. Ambas prefirieron no hacer preguntas, conociendo a la chica, sabían que podrían acabar muy mal si trataban de interferir en "sus asuntos".

Kate encendió el televisor en el único canal que recibía señal, un canal de tecnología, en ese momento estaban anunciando un nuevo teléfono celular. –Esto se va a poner bueno – el comentario de Kate llamó la atención de ambas chicas por lo que prestaron atención para saber a qué se refería. El anunció estaba en vivo, era el nuevo teléfono de la marca más reconocida de la galaxia, presentaba el nuevo modelo que iba a "hacer historia" por toda la nueva tecnología con la que contaba, el presentador era un coyote de un original color celeste y blanco, se paseaba por el escenario con el nuevo teléfono en la mano y daba a conocer todo con lo que contaba el teléfono. En un momento el coyote dijo lo siguiente:

"Este gran avance no lo hemos conseguido nosotros solos, los ingresos no eran suficientes para poder comenzar a trabajar en este proyecto. Pero hubo alguien que nos ayudó a poder volver este sueño realidad, alguien que se las ingenió para permitirme avanzar a lo grande y permitir que esté disponible para todos… ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a Flanders Phillips!"

Un conejo algo anciano, de pelaje café y vestido con un smoking, entró al escenario, las chicas lo identificaron de inmediato, ese era el mismo bastardo que se negó a pagarles. El conejo se acercó al coyote, el presentador le entregó el teléfono que tenía en la mano diciendo que era un regalo para él. Flanders comenzó a dar su discurso y sus comentarios sobre el teléfono.

-Hora de hacer una llamada – Kate sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. Kursed y Gina la miraron y se imaginaron que iba a pasar.

Por un momento Flanders dio su discurso normalmente, hasta que el teléfono que le fue entregado comenzó a sonar y a vibrar indicando que estaba recibiendo una llamada, el conejo contestó la llamada, agachó las orejas y se acercó el teléfono al costado de la cabeza, antes de que dijera algo el teléfono explotó con tal fuerza que la cabeza del conejo desapareció por completo, se escucharon gritos y después la programación de la televisión terminó en estática.

-Siete millones por el oro más tres por haber matado a Flanders. Tenemos suficiente para tomarnos unas vacaciones, claro sin salir del planeta. Por nada chicas.- Kate despreocupadamente hizo otra llamada mientras sus compañeras acababan de asimilar lo que pasó - ¿Lo viste?... Si, aja, lo que digas, ¿tienes mi dinero?... ¡Fantástico!... ¿En serio ya lo depositaste?... Muy bien, te veré después… Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones junto con las chicas… Si en cuanto terminemos volveré a trabajar contigo… genial, adiós.- La felina guardó su teléfono y después se levantó del sofá para irse a su habitación.

-Pobre amigo- dijo un zorro, bastante alto, alcanzando los dos metros, y muy musculoso, de pelaje color caramelo, ojos turquesa pálido y cabello largo peinado hacia atrás de color café, recogiendo las partes del lobo que Kate descuartizó – todos lo querían muerto, a él y a su jefe, pero ni siquiera ellos merecían morir así… ¡McCloud todo está listo, vámonos! – se llevó la bolsa donde guardó al lobo a un camión y la arrojó adentro.

Fox McCloud se acercó llevando consigo otra bolsa en la que iba el cadáver de Daniel, o lo que quedaba de él, la cual también coloco en el camión. El zorro estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones, playera y botas metálicas (esta ropa metálica tomémosla como la favorita de los cazarrecompensas) y una gafas de sol negras. El otro zorro llevaba un conjunto similar solo que le faltaba la chaqueta y las gafas, en cambio este llevaba un collar con picos y varios aretes en ambas orejas.

-Karl, ¿Dónde está Leo? - Preguntó McCloud al otro zorro.

-Ni idea, probablemente fue por ahí a beber la sangre de algún pobre diablo.- Respondió Karl acomodándose el cabello.

Fox levantó la manga izquierda de su chaqueta para utilizar el brazalete que le había regalado Slippy, tocó una parte del brazalete y no muy lejos se escuchó un "bib, bib" ambos zorros voltearon a ver el lugar donde se escuchaba el sonido y justo por ahí venia otro zorro arrastrando el brazo que antes era de Daniel.

El zorro era igual de alto y musculoso que Karl, su pelaje era gris claro, cabello mediano y despeinado, ojos blancos, su nariz tenía un peculiar color azul oscuro, tenía una perforación en la oreja izquierda y estaba vestido con el mismo conjunto que Fox, solo que sin las gafas.

-Chicos, encontré un pedazo de nuestro amigo, ¿aún lo necesitan o me lo puedo quedar?- les dijo muy alegre cuando llegó con ellos.

-No te quedaras con nada, maldito loco. – Dijo McCloud mientras apagaba la alarma – tenemos que quemar todo, si Steve se entera que no eliminamos todo el desastre que dejaron sus nuevas amigas nos colgara por las bolas y nos cortara la garganta como hizo con Jhonny. – Al escuchar esto Leo entregó de mala gana el brazo que llevaba y se subió a la cabina del piloto del camión.

-¡Entonces vámonos ya de aquí! - Los otros dos zorros también subieron al camión y se fueron de ahí.

El trio llegó hasta el pie una montaña a las afueras de la ciudad, bajaron del camión y le colocaron algunas bombas adhesivas, hicieron detonar las bombas para destruir el camión junto con los cadáveres que llevaba adentro. Los tres caminaron hasta la calle y ahí subieron a unas motocicletas para irse del lugar.

-¡Hey! Par de gigantones – les dijo Fox por una radio ya cuando estaban en la carretera - ¿Qué les parece si echamos una carrera hasta mi departamento?

-Por mi bien. – dijo Karl.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías – Leo comenzó a acelerar dejando atrás a los otros dos zorros que apenas y se preparaban para la carrera.

Los tres comenzaron a avanzar a la máxima velocidad que les permitían sus motos, unos 240 kilómetros por hora. Cada uno era muy bueno manejando su motocicleta, esquivaban con mucha facilidad cada vehículo que se les atravesaba incluso si estaban en sentido contrario. Para poder llegar a la ciudad se subieron a un puente por donde pasaban vehículos de carga por lo que eran lentos, lo difícil estaba en que todos los vehículos estaban muy juntos. En este lugar fue donde Karl demostró su capacidad como piloto logrando avanzar sin problema entre todos los vehículos mientras Fox y Leo se atrasaron tratando de no accidentarse.

El zorro de color caramelo salió rápidamente del puente y logró llegar mucho antes que sus compañeros al departamento de McCloud. Llegó con tanto tiempo de sobra que se fue a comprar un bocadillo en lo que llegaban sus compañeros. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar el par de zorros él estaba recargado sentado en su motocicleta comiendo una hamburguesa.

-Sigan intentándolo… ¿Rompí mi record?

-No. Te falto un segundo exacto.

-Ay hermano, por razones como esta mamá siempre me busco a mí para las cosas importantes – Dijo un lobo gris, algo mayor, a otro lobo café que estaba acostado en una cama de hospital casi muerto. – No te preocupes, haré que paguen por lo que te hicieron, el ejército ya está listo, la conquista comienza hoy.

El lobo dejó un obsequio al lado de la cama de su hermano y se retiró de la habitación. Afuera del sitio se encontraba una enorme cantidad de oficiales de alto grado muertos y todo estaba destruido, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí, a los únicos que no les pasó nada fue a los civiles, aunque todos tenían pánico. El lobo salió del hospital donde había varios vehículos accidentados, él se subió a un carro deportivo que estaba totalmente intacto y se fue de ahí.

-Esos seis cazarrecompensas no me dejaran hacer nada con su presencia. Tengo que acabar con ellos primero…

Kate estaba sentada en una banca de la calle, estaba vestida con la misma armadura que se ponía para trabajar, no tenía nada que hacer, pero igual le encantaba llevar eso puesto. Se encontraba en la parte más pobre de la ciudad, toda la gente que pasaba la observaba detenidamente pero ella los intimidaba solo con moverse un poco, en ese lugar al parecer era bien conocida y todos sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada un pequeño gatito negro, sucio y con la ropa rota, se le acercó a pedirle dinero. Kate lo miró y le dio veinte dólares, el niño alegremente le dio las gracias y se fue. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que solo unos metros más lejos de donde estaba un grupo de adolescentes rodeo al gatito y quisieron quitarle el dinero, trató de ignorar lo que pasaba, pero que uno de los chicos golpeara al pequeño la hizo enojar. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó al lugar, atrajo la atención de los chicos silbando, todos la voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Algunos se hicieron para atrás y otros trataron de plantársele, pero fueron fácilmente intimidados por el tamaño y aparente fortaleza que tenía, ya que el más alto de ellos le llegaría al pecho.

Kate sin decir palabra alguna golpeó al chico que atacó al gatito, dejando al pobre inconsciente en el suelo. Los demás al ver lo que hizo sacaron navajas de sus bolsillos y quisieron atacarla con ellas, la felina no tuvo que esforzarse para desarmarlos y dejarlos en el suelo, los chicos eran terribles peleando. Al haber derribado a todos los revisó y les quitó todo su dinero y se lo dio al pequeño gato que miraba asombrado lo que ocurrió desde el suelo.

-Toma esto y cómprate algo de ropa –le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse –Te voy a dar un consejo, pequeño – le arregló un poco el cabello y le sacudió la playera – nunca dejes que nadie abuse de ti, no importa que sean más grandes y fuertes que tú, todos siempre tienen una debilidad que puedes aprovechar para pasar de ser la victima a ser el abusador. – Notó que tenía un pequeño agujero en la oreja izquierda, sin pensarlo se quitó un de los aretes que ella tenía en la misma oreja y se lo puso – Esto es especial, esta pieza es de oro puro, la tengo desde hace diez años, te la voy a obsequiar y a cambio quiero que me prometas que no vas a permitir que abusen de ti, ¿está bien?

-Sí, está bien, lo prometo. – dijo algo temeroso y alegre el pequeño

-Más te vale, si me entero que te volvieron a golpear voy a regresar y te quitare el arete con todo y oreja. – El pequeño le sonrió y ella le regresó el gesto - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-D-Dave.

-Pues Dave, ya vete y trata de ser feliz. – Dave le sonrió y se fue del lugar totalmente alegre. Kate sonrió al ver la actitud del pequeño y también se fue del lugar. – Creo que de repente me dio un ataque de bondad.

Gina y Kursed estaban en un pequeño restaurante desayunando. Ambas comían un sándwich de atún y carne. Habían estado esperando a Kate un buen rato para desayunar juntas pero nunca llegó, y conociéndola debería de estar por ahí haciendo cualquier estupidez. Terminando de comer pagaron su cuenta y se fueron, se dirigieron a un parque cercano, que de hecho era el único que había en la ciudad, era obvio que ese parque era el pulmón del lugar y de no ser por el la capital de Kew estuviera más muerta que Fichina por el frio.

No hicieron nada más que caminar por el parque, después de todo no era mucho lo que te podías encontrar por ahí. Lo más interesante que lograron ver fue a un grupo de chihuahueños haciendo yoga en medio de un grupo de árboles, ese lugar era en serio aburrido. Para variar un poco, y tener algo que hacer, se les ocurrió echar una carrera de extremo a extremo del parque, lo que serían unos dos kilómetros.

Ambas se fueron a donde era la entrada del parque, contaron hasta tres y empezaron a correr. Ambas iban muy parejas y en serio que las dos eran rápidas. Durante la carrera se les presentaron algunos obstáculos, personas caminando, limpiando, por alguna razón también se encontraron con cajas enormes y contenedores de basura en su camino, y para poderlos evitar tenían que saltar o moverse a un lado, hubo unas cuantas personas que no pudieron evitar por lo que para poder seguir en la carrera las empujaban a un lado y muchos terminaban en el suelo.

Les faltaba un kilómetro a recorrer cuando Gina comenzó a acelerar enormemente su carrera, dejando Kursed atrás por mucho. La vulpina trató de correr más pero de nada le sirvió pues su compañera en verdad que se había adelantado y llegó a la meta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Y la ganadora es Gina! ¡Aplausos señoras y señores! – Gritó Kate desde una banca sorprendiendo a su hermana que recién había dejado de correr.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí? – le preguntó Gina a su hermana estando increíblemente relajada a pesar de la distancia que acababa de correr.

-Desde hace como diez minutos, hazte a un lado, ahí viene la zorra.

Kused llegó a donde estaban sus compañeras y de inmediato se detuvo, se recargo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración, ella sí que se había cansado. Se enderezó cuando logró calmar un poco su respiración y saludó a Kate con la mano.

A la distancia lograron escuchar gritos y unos cuantos disparos, ambas felinas corrieron a tratar de averiguar que ocurría, la zorra se quedó parada un momento aun respirando fuerte y al no querer que la dejaran sola comenzó a trotar para seguir a sus compañeras.

Kate y Gina llegaron a las afueras del parque, y justo ahí un grupo de simios estaban teniendo un tiroteo en contra de tres zorros, y no era un tiroteo "común". Los simios estaban tan desesperados por acabar con los zorros que empezaron a arrojar granadas a donde ellos estaban, aunque de nada les servía pues los zorros de una u otra forma siempre se las regresaban. Los simios escaparon en motocicletas, antes de irse se las ingeniaron para explotar las motos de los zorros, los tres no hicieron más que observar la huida de los simios, no tenían en que seguirlos.

-¡Oigan ustedes! – Les llamó la atención Kate que se encontraba montada en su motocicleta – Uno de ustedes súbase conmigo, los demás tomen las otras dos.

Sin pensarlo aceptaron la oferta y se subieron a las motos. Fox se subió con la felina y Karl y Leo tomaron las otras dos motos. Kate aceleró a todo lo que daba su moto y se fue con Fox de ahí, el otro par de zorros observo como su amigo se iba con la felina y Karl los siguió igual de rápido.

-Ya me enamore – dijo para sí mismo Leo y después se fue siguiendo a los otros.

Gina estaba recargada en un poste disfrutando de un helado de fresa que se había comprado por ahí, Kursed llegó cansada y respirando muy fuerte, preguntó por su motocicleta. Gina le dijo que le compraría otra para compensar lo que iba a hacer su hermana, Kursed asintió y se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo.

Fox estaba fuertemente aferrado a Kate debido a la velocidad a la que iba, disparaba con su blaster hacia las motocicletas donde iban los simios, la tarea le resultaba increíblemente fácil, la felina en serio que sabía manejar la motocicleta, nunca vio a alguien con tanta habilidad, ni siquiera su amigo Karl evadía obstáculos y daba las curvas tan fácil.

Karl y Leo aceleraron con sus motos para quedar aun lado de los simios, trataron de derribarlos a golpes, pero no lo lograron, el zorro de pelaje grisáceo en un momento de su típica locura se levantó sobre su moto y saltó hacia la de los simios derribándolos al instante y cayendo al suelo junto con ellos.

-¡Wow! ¡Ese chico está loco, me agrada! – exclamó Kate mirando como el zorro rodaba por el suelo y se levantaba como si nada para darle una golpiza a los simios. – Estas cosas se elevan tres metros sobre el suelo. Vamos a doscientos kilómetros, y no le pasó nada, amo a ese zorro, ¿cómo se llama? – se dirigió a Fox sin dejar de avanzar.

-…Su nombre es Leo, Leo McGowan. – le respondió Fox algo confundido por la aparente tranquilidad de la felina.

-Tienes que decirle que me llame un día de estos.

Kate aceleró más y logró colocarse al costado de una de las motocicletas donde iban los simios, Fox golpeó a uno con su arma y saltó a la moto derribando al que quedaba y de inmediato regresó con Kate. Karl trataba de ocuparse de los simios de la última motocicleta pero no tenía éxito, trató de disparar a uno de los simios y este solo se hizo a un lado y su disparo fue a dar justo en el tanque de gasolina de la moto donde iban el zorro y la felina.

Fox y Kate lo insultaron a lo lejos y de inmediato trataron de detener la moto, pero al parecer el disparo había dañado algo más que el tanque de combustible. La felina tomó como pudo una de las orejas de su compañero y jaló de ella para tirarlo de la moto, el zorro cayó justo encima de un contenedor de basura, le dolió un poco pero estaba bien. Cuando se levantó alcanzó a ver como la felina se levantó en la moto y la arrojó hacia los simios.

-Esto sí que va a doler. – al impactar la motocicleta con los simios Kate saltó, la explosión provocada por el impacto le dio más fuerza a su salto haciendo que se impacte con una pared tan fuerte que incluso se había quedado pegada ahí. Karl se cayó y rodó por el suelo quedando inconsciente. Fox miró con algo de asco como la felina se escurría por la pared dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino.

-Pobre chica – El zorro se acercó a donde había caído la chica, movió su cuerpo un poco y notó que tenía prácticamente todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos. – Me tengo que asegurar de que se sepa lo que hizo.

-¿Q… Qué fue lo que hice? – Fox dio un leve grito y se echó para atrás al escuchar que la gata le habló. – Valla viajecito que me di, ¿cierto?- la chica levantó la cabeza y un brazo y comenzó a tronar todos sus huesos reparándolos al instante. – No digas nada, después te explicaré, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. – Se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano al zorro – Mi nombre es Kate O'Day – Fox le correspondió el saludo y se presentó.

-…Y-yo soy Fox McCloud – la felina sonrió al escuchar su nombre - ¿por qué la sonrisa? – la soltó y empezó a caminar.

-Por nada, ya nos volveremos a ver Foxy.

Fox se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a la felina, para su sorpresa ya había desaparecido, nadie lo había llamado así desde que ella… Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando para ir a buscar a sus amigos, sonrió pues tenía el presentimiento de que estos días serían muy interesantes.

Continuara…

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Pues… ¡Hola chicos y chicas!, ¿adivinan quién soy?... ¿no?... Pues no sorprende pues nadie me quiere… Total soy Dellikostar, antes FoxBellikoStar, y ahora solo soy Delliko. Y si de casualidad alguien por ahí me recuerda quiero que sepan que cambie de cuenta porque olvide mi contraseña, mi correo y todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi cuenta anterior. Y aquí estoy siendo un "nuevo" usuario en la comunidad.

Conforme a mi historia de la otra cuenta ya la voy a dar por perdida y ahí se va a quedar. Bueno y después de dos años de no publicar nada, como excusa tomaré que soy muy indeciso al escribir algo, eh traído esta nueva historia que voy a actualizar cada que pueda, no prometo nada pero podrían ser uno o dos capítulos por mes, todo dependiendo del amor que le tome yo a la historia.

Respecto a esta historia tengo planeado que sea la primera parte de una saga de cinco o seis partes (que de seguro terminare estando ya casi en el ataúd) y que planeo que esta parte tenga por lo menos catorce capítulos, siendo la entrega más corta de la saga. En esta primera parte probablemente solo aparezcan Fox y Krystal/Kursed como personajes originales del videojuego, siendo el resto de personajes OCs míos y por ahí va a haber uno de mi amigo Ray Wolf Aran que varios han de conocer, pero aparecerá después.

Bueno como ya no tengo más que decir yo me despido, ya saben que si desean pueden dejar un Review que siempre es bueno y ¡NOS LEEMOS!


	2. Tenemos problemas

Disclaimer: Star Fox y todos su personajes no me pertenecen, el resto de OCs si son de mi autoría. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión propia y del lector.

Tenemos problemas.

Las tres chicas ahora caminaban rumbo a la casa donde estaban antes, era un lugar viejo y a punto de derrumbarse pero al vivir ahí no pagaban nada y además las camas eran muy cómodas. Kate les había contado lo que le pasó y que muy probablemente el tiempo que estén en el planeta se estarían encontrando con esos zorros muy seguido. También les contó sobre el pequeño Dave y lo que le había pasado

Al llegar a su casa notaron una extraña camioneta estacionada en la puerta, el vehículo era rojo y muy grande, el viejo garaje estaba abierto y se podían escuchar voces adentro. Gina y Kursed se acercaron y se colocaron junto a una pared por precaución, mientras que a Kate no le importó nada la discreción y entro al lugar así sin más.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Dijo de lo más tranquila al ver a Karl y a Leo en el lugar junto a tres motos nuevas muy parecidas a las que destruyeron en la persecución.

Gina y Kursed se acercaron al escuchar que su amiga al parecer conocía a quien estaba ahí dentro, la felina de inmediato reconoció a los dos zorros pero la zorra estaba confundida. Los vulpinos les dijeron que solo estaban ahí para pagarles las motos que habían destruido, y solo por eso.

-¿Y cómo demonios supieron donde vivimos? - les pregunto Kursed estando muy confundida.

-No es muy difícil encontrar a las actuales asesinas más temidas del planeta, y más si no se esfuerzan por pasar desapercibidas – les respondió Karl levantando los hombros y cerrando los ojos. –Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, disfruten las motos.

El zorro de pelaje caramelo empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta pero Leo estaba haciendo algo más importante, según él. Estaba tratando de conseguir el número de teléfono de Kate, la cual al principio se negó pero terminó cediendo a las insistencias del zorro, después de todo a ella también le interesaba comenzar a conocerlo.

Leo se despidió con una enorme sonrisa de las chicas y se subió a la camioneta para irse. Justo cuando Karl comenzó a hacer avanzar el vehículo el zorro que faltaba llegó a toda velocidad al lugar, con el rostro cubierto por una extraña mascara y deteniéndose un momento comenzó a gritar que escaparan. Las chicas se confundieron y trataron de averiguar de qué quería que escaparan, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver una serie de pequeños misiles dirigirse a su posición, las tres subieron a las motos y comenzaron con la huida, siendo seguidos por Karl y Leo en la camioneta. Uno de los misiles impacto en la casa destruyéndola por completo dejando solo un cráter en el lugar.

El grupo se dirigió hacia las montañas, que no estaban muy lejos del sitio, con el fin de que nadie saliera herido por culpa de los misiles. Los misiles al parecer se guiaban por el calor, por lo que perderlos no era una opción, solo quedaba destruirlos, pero no tenían una forma de hacerlo. Ya estando en las montañas comenzaron a tratar de hacer que los misiles se estrellaran en algo, sin tener éxito, al parecer esos misiles eran más modernos de lo que pensaban pues al igual que ellos lograban evitar todo obstáculo que se le cruzara.

Llegó un momento en el que decidieron separarse, pero Leo se negó a dejar sola a Kate por lo que volvió a hacer uso de su locura y se las ingenió para subir al techo de la camioneta, y ya ahí esperó a que la felina se acercara un poco a la camioneta para saltar eh irse con ella.

Kursed se había ido junto con el zorro que había llegado a advertirles de los misiles, y ellos fueron los primeros en ser perseguidos por un misil. Ambos zorros trataban desviar el misil confundiéndolo con el calor de las motos, pero de nada les sirvió, comenzaron a avanzar en línea recta. El vulpino le hizo una seña a Kursed para que acelerara más, ella lo hizo y dejó atrás al zorro, el motor de la moto de la zorra comenzó a calentarse en exceso y perdió un poco de velocidad, justo lo que Fox quería. El misil ignoró al enmascarado y se dirigió directo a la vulpina, al ocurrir esto él aceleró para colocarse a un costado del misil y pudo notar que era muy delgado, lo sujeto y apoyándose con su moto para hacer fuerza logró desviarlo antes de que aniquilara a la zorra.

El misil se impactó en un árbol y explotó dejando un enorme cráter. Ambos zorros observaron el lugar un momento y después se fueron para ir con sus compañeros.

Kate no encontraba que hacer para deshacerse del misil, por un momento pensó en arrojar a Leo al misil y así salvarse, pero no quería matar al único chico que le había gustado en años, así que no era opción… ¿o sí?... no, no lo era.

Siguieron tratando de escapar del misil, pero lo peor que les pudo haber ocurrido en una situación así comenzó a ocurrir, se les estaba a punto de agotar el combustible. Ambos maldijeron de la misma manera, y comenzaron a planear que hacer mientras la moto perdía altura y velocidad. En un momento Leo se acuclilló en el asiento y le ordeno a Kate que lo imitara, justo antes de que el misil los impactara ambos saltaron dejando que el misil destruyera el vehículo. Ambos rodaron y rebotaron por el suelo, Leo dejó de rodar antes que Kate y quedó tirado en el suelo, trató de ver donde había quedado la felina y antes de encontrarla recibió un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, la chica había rebotado de tal forma que aplasto con la nuca las partes del pobre zorro, y en serio que el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Auch – dijo la felina sobándose la nuca – perdón por eso – Le pidió disculpas a Leo que estaba en el suelo muriendo de dolor por el golpe que se llevó, el cual solo le respondió con una seña. Se levantó y ayudo al zorro a hacer lo mismo – Con esa ya son dos motos hoy… Vámonos con los chicos. – comenzó a caminar y Leo la siguió como pudo.

Gina ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su moto a un lado, hace unos minutos el misil que la perseguía se había quedado sin combustible y explotó en el suelo, se encontró con Karl en la camioneta pero lo perdió cuando entró en una cueva, ahora solo estaba esperando que algo ocurriera. Se levantó de donde estaba al escuchar la voz del chico gritando, y que buena sorpresa se llevó al ver que el zorro venia colgado del misil dando vueltas.

La chica se hizo a un lado, sujetó a su compañero por los pies y lo jaló con toda su fuerza, el zorro se soltó y el misil se desvió hasta que se estrelló en una montaña. Gina preguntó cómo había terminado abrazado al misil, el simplemente le dijo que fue un accidente, al parecer metió la pata y le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-Solo diré que me da vergüenza por lo que me pasó – sujeto su cola y la levantó para mostrarle a la chica que tenía una parte con el pelaje totalmente desaparecido, al parecer se había quemado hasta en zonas donde nunca debería pasar eso. Gina soltó una leve risa al ver lo que le pasó al zorro.

-Solo cúbrete bien, yo no le diré a nadie lo que te pasó, pero a cambio quiero que nos dejen quedarnos en su casa, ya no tenemos donde vivir – Karl sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Se lo diré a Leo, estoy seguro que no le importara. Vámonos de aquí.

-Está bien, voy a llamar a mi hermana.

Fox había recibido una llamada por parte de Karl para pedirle que se fuera al desierto a unos kilómetros de su posición, le había enviado unas coordenadas indicando el lugar donde se reunirían, le avisó a Kursed y ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

La zorra había no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no le podía ver el rostro por la máscara que tenía puesta y por alguna razón no podía leer su mente con sus poderes, sabía que lo conocía pero sin verle el rostro no podía estar segura. "y, ¿si es él?" pensaba "No, es imposible que lo vuelva a ver y aún más tan lejos de Lylat"

-Ya es aquí – dijo el zorro parando de repente dándole tiempo apenas suficiente para reaccionar y frenar a Kursed. - ¿Dónde carajo están esos dos?

-Posiblemente aun no estén aquí.

-No lo creo, ellos estaban más cerca que nosotros. No importa, quedémonos aquí, tarde o temprano aparecerán.

-Ok…- Observó un momento al zorro mientras se bajaba de su moto – Eh… Te podrías quitar esa mascara, por favor.

-¿Por qué? – se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta quedando solo con la camiseta que tenía debajo.

-Solo quiero conocer el rostro de quien nos ayudó a escapar de una muerte segura. – se le quedó viendo y el zorro se llevó una mano al rostro y se quitó lentamente la máscara.

Ahora en serio que estaba sorprendida, era él, Fox McCloud su antiguo amor. Lo miró y lo comparó un poco con como lo recordaba, ahora estaba un poco más fornido, su pelaje se notaba un poco más oscuro y por alguna razón lo notaba un poco más alto.

-Pues que sorpresa me has dado McCloud, jamás imagine que terminarías siendo cazarrecompensas. –

-… ¿Nos conocemos? – Kursed se quedó en silencio muy sorprendida, le costaba creer lo que pasaba, ¿en serio no la reconocía?

-…S-se supone, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- se le acercó y el zorro simplemente dio un paso atrás - ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió?

-Discúlpame, pero estoy seguro que recordaría haberte visto.

-¡Eres un…!

El suelo en que estaban comenzó a temblar y una especie de compuerta se abrió dejando ver una escalera que bajaba por la tierra. Karl apareció por ahí y les hizo una seña para que entraran, ambos zorros estaban confundidos por lo que pasó pero aun así entraron. Las escaleras los llevaron hasta un túnel subterráneo que se seguía en línea recta, era un lugar muy amplio y poco iluminado, se alcanzaban a notar unas cuantas puertas de madera en las paredes y algunas cajas tiradas por aquí y por allá.

-Bienvenidos sean a nuestra nueva casa – les dijo Karl pasándolos de largo y dirigiéndose a una de las puertas – Fox vete a la habitación del centro, Kursed tus amigas te están con Leo en el taller al fondo del túnel. – el zorro abrió la puerta y entró a si sin más. Fox obedeció y se metió en la habitación que le dijo su amigo y Kursed se fue a donde se supone que estaban Kate y Gina.

Fox se encontró con una habitación enorme, muy bien iluminada. Había una cama, un escritorio, televisión holográfica, un sofá y unos cuantos estantes con libros. Observó el lugar mientras trataba de adivinar cuando es que sus amigos encontraron ese lugar, no tuvo éxito y decidió olvidarlo al fin y al cabo era muy bueno que tuvieran ese lugar, así tenían donde quedarse mientras que averiguaban quien intentó matarlos. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos con el fin de tomar una siesta.

Kursed llegó al taller que le dijo el zorro y tal como le dijo ahí estaban sus amigas junto con Leo, el zorro estaba examinado uno de los misiles que los atacó que al parecer tuvo un mal funcionamiento y se lo pudo quedar, y al otro lado del lugar junto a un mueble con una enorme cantidad de herramientas estaba Kate pegada a la pared totalmente aterrorizada con Gina amenazándola con algo. La zorra se acercó a las felinas para averiguar él porque la psicópata de su amiga tenia tanto miedo, logró ver que Gina tenía una cucaracha en la mano y que constantemente la acercaba al rostro de su hermana, eso era algo nuevo para ella ya que jamás se imaginó que alguien como Kate le tuviera tanto miedo a algo tan inofensivo como una cucaracha, pero bueno al fin y al cabo nadie es perfecto.

La zorra le quitó el insecto a la felina y lo aplastó, la hizo a un lado y se llevó a la aún aterrorizada chica de ahí. Dejó a Kate sentada en una silla y se acercó con Leo, observó como el zorro desarmaba con mucho cuidado el misil y el cómo examinaba cada parte con detenimiento.

-Es tecnología Corneriana. –le dijo de repente el zorro. – Lo sé porque esto es diez años más avanzado a lo que tienen en este planeta.

-Eso quiere decir que quien intentó matarnos debe de seguirnos desde allá, ¿cierto?

-Posiblemente – tomó el misil y se fue de la habitación, pero regresó rápidamente – chicas prepárense tenemos que ir a la ciudad, lleven sus armas, las vamos a necesitar… Y échale agua encima a Kate o has algo que así como está parece una niña. – Kursed volteo a ver a su compañera que ahora estaba sentada en posición fetal en la silla totalmente aterrada.

-¡Detente maldito! – Le gritó de manera muy furiosa un perro pitbull a un chico rata en plena persecución por tierra. - ¡Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero!

Sin importarle estar rodeado de personas el perro sacó un cuchillo de entre su pantalón y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia el cuello de la rata, dio justo en el blanco y el chico calló al suelo muerto. El perro se acercó al cadáver y lo esculcó, le quitó una pequeña caja metálica que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, las personas comenzaron a acercársele algunos de manera muy agresiva y dispuestos a atacarlo, recuperó su cuchillo del cadáver y sonrió.

-Con lo que me gusta ver sangre. – volteó hacia donde se encontraba un lobo muy musculado y alto y lo señalo con su cuchillo – empezaré contigo – corrió hacia el lobo y le hizo un corte limpio en el cuello, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzó a abrirse paso entre los valientes que quisieron atacarlo matando uno a uno con puñaladas certeras en el cuello, pecho e incluso en los ojos de las víctimas. Salió de entre la muchedumbre y comenzó a correr para alejare de la zona ya que tarde o temprano llegaría la policía y no quería terminar en la cárcel, por lo menos no ese día.

Se escondió en un callejón lejano y sacó la caja que le quitó a la rata, la examinó y encontró que tenía una especie de lector de retina, de su chaqueta sacó un teléfono celular de aspecto muy viejo, presiono un código en el teléfono y un cable salió de la parte inferior, colocó el cable en el lector y solo así comenzó a escribir algo en el teléfono. En poco tiempo la caja emitió un sonido y comenzó a abrirse, en su interior había una memoria USB de aspecto extraño. El perro la extrajo y la conectó al mismo teléfono.

-Veamos con quienes tengo que trabajar – En el teléfono comenzaron a aparecer unas fotografías de un grupo de zorros, eran Karl, Leo y Fox – Que interesante, ¿quiénes serán los otros tres? – ingresó un pequeño código y casi al instante aparecieron en pantalla las fotografías de Kate y Gina. – Criminales de alto grado… asesinas en serie… asalto a más de, ¿cien bancos?... Robo de armas experimentales… Espionaje… Pues que sorpresa, ¿y quién es su otra compañera? – examinó a detalle la información y encontró un archivo con el nombre Kursed, pero estaba encriptado. –Si desean esconderme algo tendrán que usar algo más fuerte – comenzó a jugar con códigos y programas con el teléfono hasta que logró abrir el archivo. Se tomó un rato para leer todo y después guardo el teléfono y la memoria. – Ahora veo porque me han dicho que conserve en secreto toda la información, bueno ya no importa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

El pequeño Dave calló con fuerza al suelo, los matones de antes querían su dinero devuelta y también desquitarse con el pequeño por lo que les había hecho Kate. El pequeño gatito se apretó el estómago con fuerza con una mano y con la otra hizo apoyo para levantarse, miró al grupo de chicos con toda la ira que podía reflejar su rostro, una mirada caliente y llena de odio. Estaba encorvado y con las piernas separadas, sus brazos estaban totalmente extendidos y los puños apretados con más fuerza de lo que aparentaba y en su cabeza escuchaba una y otra vez la promesa que había hecho.

Pero había algo más, algo diferente, una pequeña voz que se escuchaba junto a su recuerdo diciéndole "¿qué esperas? Has lo que tengas que hacer… ¡Acábalos maldita sea!" Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería esa voz, quería que los asesine, aunque él no quería hacerlo pero esa sería la única forma en que dejarían de molestarlo, para siempre. Pensó rápidamente en lo que iba a hacer y terminó decidiendo que mataría a uno solo de ellos para que los demás lo tomaran como advertencia y nunca más se le acercaran pues ya conocerían lo que les ocurriría si lo molestaban otra vez, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo?

Uno de los chicos, el más grande de todos se le acercó llevando una palanca de metal en la mano, lo amenazó y Dave simplemente se quedó callado. Levantó la palanca y quiso dar un golpe a la cabeza del pequeño y falló, él pequeño esquivo el golpe y se las ingenió para arrebatarle la palanca al chico y tan rápido como pudo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del mismo. El chico calló al suelo sin poder respirar, pataleaba y se sujetaba el cuello, en poco tiempo dio un último suspiro y dejó de moverse, ya había muerto. El grupo miró con horror la manera en la que aquel pequeño asesino a su compañero, dieron un paso atrás no se atrevieron a averiguar si el gatito era capaz de acabar con todos, se fueron corriendo.

Dave solo observó cómo huían aterrados de él, miró el cadáver del chico y soltó la palanca para comenzar a caminar e irse del lugar.

-Tanta tecnología, ¿y usamos un helicóptero? – Preguntó Gina a Fox que era quien pilotaba el vehículo.

-Si usamos cazas llamaros mucho más la atención y no necesitamos al ejercito detrás nuestro en estos momentos – aclaró el zorro sin quitar la vista de los controles - ¿Están listos para saltar?

-¡Claro! – dijo emocionada Kate

-Si me muero aquí Fox consígueme una esposa y dile que la amo – respondió de manera nerviosa Leo, al parecer le tenía miedo a la altura.

-No te pasará nada… Salten ¡ahora!

La primera en arrojarse del helicóptero fue Kursed, la siguió Kate, luego Karl y por ultimo Leo quien tuvo que ser forzado a saltar por Gina. Fox y Gina se quedaron en el helicóptero sobrevolando el lugar. Durante la caída planearon para quedar cierta distancia de un edificio que tenía escrito con letras enormes: BFI

Al llegar a cierta altura Kursed hizo una señal rápida para que abrieran los paracaídas, y de manera algo lenta planearon hasta el tejado del edificio y aterrizaron casi sin problemas, casi por qué Leo se las había ingeniado para caer de panza y también para quedar envuelto en el paracaídas. Para liberarlo tuvieron que cortar el paracaídas y rajar un poco la ropa del chico pues también de algún modo se había enredado completamente. Al estar libre el zorro, Karl le entrego una pistola eléctrica a cada uno, las había llevado consigo en el interior de su chaqueta, no querían dejar víctimas así que esas armas eran la mejor opción, pero de todas formas iban bien armados por si lo necesitaban.

Entraron al edificio de la manera más sigilosa posible, de inmediato se toparon con tres guardias que casi los ven. Ocultos detrás de una pared trataron de encontrar otro camino para seguir avanzando, pero no había nada.

-Tendremos que noquearlos, prepárense. – le dijo Karl al grupo.

-Antes de ir tengo una duda – susurró Kate - ¿Cómo demonios terminamos haciendo esto?

-Por seguridad propia y del planeta, ¿algo más?

-Solo que al parecer estas serán unas vacaciones interesantes.

Leo, Kursed y Kate salieron de su escondite y corrieron directo a los guardias, los tiraron al suelo con una tacleada y se encargaron de que quedaran fuera de combate con las pistolas eléctricas. Karl se dirigió a la puerta que protegían y la abrió lentamente. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una escena apocalíptica, había cadáveres de agentes del BFI tirados por doquier, sangre en las paredes, residuos de todo tipo de explosiones y un extraño olor abundaba en toda la zona.

Avanzaron por el lugar teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada, no querían arriesgarse a que aún hubiera tirada por ahí alguna granada o trampa. Observaron con algo de lastima el estado de los cadáveres, algunos incluso tenían los intestinos por fuera, era horrible. Kate se arrodilló junto al cadáver de un venado que tenía un cuchillo clavado en la frente, retiró el arma y de inmediato un chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, observó el cuchillo, más específico el mango del arma, se quedó unos segundos observando un extraño logo impreso en el mango.

-Chicos, más les vale tener listas sus armas o esto se va a poner muy feo – soltó el arma y tal como ella les dijo desenfundo los cuchillos de cazador que siempre llevaba y comenzó a avanzar, los demás guardaron las pistolas eléctricas y sacaron sus blasters.

Al llegar a una sala abierta se detuvieron, podían escuchar a alguien caminando, comenzaron a avanzar de la manera más sigilosa que podían aunque la ropa metálica que llevaban era más gruesa que la que usaban normalmente y se podía escuchar un poco el choque de la ropa con cada paso que daban. No muy lejos de ellos lograron ver a un lobo vestido con un smoking, tenía la cabeza recargada contra la pared y se notaba que estaba susurrando algo.

-Ya se habían tardado, chicos, ¿qué no saben que es de mala educación hacer esperar al anfitrión de una fiesta? – les dijo con una voz muy profunda digna de los monstruos de películas de terror.

Volteo la cabeza de manera espantosa y les dirigió una sonrisa que le erizaría los pelos a cualquiera, se comenzó a retirar de la pared con movimientos toscos, era como si todos sus huesos se congelaran al moverse y rebotaran, se paró de frente a ellos encorvado y colgando los brazos, tenía las rodillas flexionadas levemente y aún mantenía esa horrible sonrisa.

-Mi hermano siempre fue un inútil – les dijo tambaleándose de lado a lado tratando de avanzar – mi madre y yo siempre le decíamos… que le dejara los trabajos difíciles a los fuertes de la familia… él no puede robar ni siquiera una gasolinera… - el lobo comenzó a respirar muy fuerte. – Los idiotas nunca aprenden… Lo único bueno de él es que no se rinde de manera fácil… aunque… eso no le da ventaja contra alguien que sabe lo que hace… como ustedes… ni siquiera para mí sería cosa fácil eliminarlos…

-¡Ya cállate! – le gritó Kursed. -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?

-… Buscaba algo… Mi medicina… Aunque creo que ahora de nada me va a servir… Necesito mis… Nuestras fuerzas para eliminarlos… Estoy muy feliz de que se entregaran… Mi Lady va a estar muy, muy feliz. – El lobo saltó hacia a ellos, y a pesar de la distancia llegó hacia Kate de manera muy sencilla, aunque de nada le sirvió pues la felina lo recibió encajándole uno de sus cuchillos en el cuello.

El grupo observó el cuerpo del lobo un momento y Kate recuperó su cuchillo. Fox les habló por radio y les pidió que se apresuraran ya que ya estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de la policía. Los cuatro siguieron su camino y llegaron a una sala donde se almacenaba toda la información con la que contaba el BFI sobre los criminales y todos los asaltos que conocían, Leo se dirigió hacia la computadora principal y de inmediato sacó de su mochila una mini computadora y la enlazó con la otra, comenzó un proceso de hackeo para poder tener acceso a la información.

-¡Hey!- Les llamó la misma voz del lobo, el cual estaba llegando al lugar dejando un rastro de sangre que escurría de la herida que le había hecho Kate. – ¿Creyeron que me iban a matar tan fácil?

-No – respondieron Kate y Kursed al mismo tiempo y de inmediato sacaron sus armas.

-Karl, toma esto – Leo le arrojó una pequeña capsula a su amigo y este la recibió - estoy más que seguro que esa blaster no te servirá, ya sabes que hacer, yo recuperaré la información solo gáname un poco de tiempo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que no peleamos, Johnny? – le preguntó sonriente Kate al lobo mientras giraba sus cuchillos. En respuesta el llamado Johnny sonrió de la misma forma y se balanceo hacia atrás.

Los tres rodearon al lobo y se prepararon para atacar, esperaban una pelea difícil pero no planeaban perder. Esperaron para averiguar si su rival atacaría primero, pero no fue así, al parecer él no haría nada hasta que ellos comenzaran. Kursed fue la primera en atacar, se arrojó hacia el canino tratando de darle una estocada con el ENORME cuchillo que había sacado de entre su ropa, pero fue muy fácil para el otro esquivarlo, simplemente se balanceó hacia un lado y listo, se rió un poco y después ataco de una manera rara a la zorra. Sus movimientos seguían pareciendo los de un zombie, atacaba con las garras tambaleándose y girando sobre su cuerpo era muy veloz por lo que a la chica le costó un poco esquivarlo.

Karl se tomó un momento para tronar la capsula que le había dado Leo, al tronarla la píldora se convirtió en una catana.

-"Gracias por experimentar con lo que sea zorro" – pensó y después tomó el arma y se preparó para atacar al lobo.

Kate se las había ingeniado para sujetar de las orejas a Johnny y así detenerlo, lo jalaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a arrancar las orejas, y justo eso pasó, literalmente las orejas del lobo se desprendieron de su cabeza y la felina quedó empuñando las partes del lobo. El sujeto miró a la chica más que furioso, sin expresar la más mínima mueca de dolor, y comenzó a atacarla de manera más rápida y fuerte de lo que lo hacía con Kursed. Logró lastimar a la chica varias veces y cada que ocurría observaba fijamente como los profundos cortes se curaban casi al instante, se detuvo y miró directamente a los ojos de Kate, su macabra sonrisa desapareció y ahora no mostraba ninguna emoción. Comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, que se encontraba algo mareada por la sangre que había perdido.

-No eres más que defectos y efectos secundarios. Tus heridas sanan pero no puedes recuperar la sangre que pierdes, que enorme desventaja tienes. – su voz ahora era normal pero aún se movía de forma errática – Esto me recuerda a la vez que casi mueres cuando logré desprender tu brazo derecho, casi te desangras, y según recuerdo tardaste meses en recuperar el brazo. Eres patética ¡Tú más que nadie debe de morir ahora!- se dispuso a atacar a la felina directamente a la cabeza con sus garras, pero justo antes de que lograra acertar el golpe su mano salió volando y un enorme chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar empapando a Kate.

-Eres tú el que va a morir aquí. – Karl había cortado la mano de Johnny con su catana, y después con un movimiento rápido separó por completo el brazo del lobo.

-¿¡Tienes idea del tiempo que me tomara reponerme de es…?!- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el zorro le cortó la quijada la cual voló unos cuantos metros más lejos de donde estaban. Ahora el lobo no solo se movía como zombie.

Lo siguiente que hizo con el lobo fue cortarle las piernas dejándolo en el piso, y ahora el canino se encontraba tirado en un enorme charco de su propia sangre gruñendo y retorciéndose tratando inútilmente hacer algo al grupo. Karl miró al lobo tirado en el suelo, por lo que dijo se supuso que podía recuperar las partes mutiladas de su cuerpo así que para atrasarlo lo más posible le hizo un daño más grande aun, le clavo la catana en la cabeza y la giró con el único fin de provocarle una enorme herida cerebral, eso lo retrasaría lo suficiente.

-Aah… No nos va a fastidiar hasta mañana con eso. – Le dijo Kate levantándose de donde estaba - ¿Dónde quedó Kursed?

-La vi que se fue con Leo – apretó el mango de la catana y ésta regresó a la forma de capsula. La chica observó asombrada el arma increíblemente portátil del zorro. – Probablemente no me quieras responder pero, ¿a qué se refería este sujeto a que solo eres defectos y efectos secundarios? – Miró directamente a los ojos de la felina, la cual suspiró y comenzando a caminar le dijo.

-Hace años Gina y yo casi morimos en una explosión, estábamos haciendo un robo que nos encargó un poderoso gangster de Corneria, nos iba a pagar muy bien por ello y necesitábamos dinero. Nos tuvimos que introducir a un laboratorio del gobierno y sacamos todo lo que nos pidieron, fue fácil al principio, pero metí la pata y medio ejército terminó persiguiéndonos... – paró un momento y volteó a ver al zorro – Nos atacaron con un lanza misiles, nos dieron por muertas así que se fueron, creyeron que también habían destruido todo lo que robamos por lo que le dieron poca importancia a recoger nuestros cuerpos. El sujeto que nos contrató de alguna forma nos encontró y nos llevó con él, utilizó lo que habíamos robado para curarnos, lo único que sé es que todo eso estaba planeado para desarrollar súper soldados. Lo que sea que fuera eso nos dio la habilidad de curarnos de cualquier herida, incluso podemos recuperar partes del cuerpo, pero conmigo falló en algunas cosas. Mientras mi hermana no tiene por qué preocuparse por lo que le pase yo puedo morir de desangrado si una herida tarda demasiado tiempo en cerrarse, también he sufrido algunos cambios en mi físico gracias a eso, son los efectos secundarios.

-¡Vámonos chicos! – Les gritó Leo saliendo de la habitación de computadoras y pasándolos de largo.

-Creo que no debí preguntar… - se dijo así mismo Karl después de que Kate se fuera siguiendo a Leo y a Kursed

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la azotea del edificio donde Fox ya los estaba esperando, se subieron al helicóptero y comenzaron la retirada del lugar. Daban por cumplida su misión así que celebraron un poco y después comenzaron a revisar toda la información que extrajo su compañero. Eran archivos sobre criminales, más específico los provenientes de Lylat System, había algo muy extraño en todo. Absolutamente todos los criminales ahí mostrados los marcaban como muertos o desaparecidos, también notaron que cada criminal tenía un alto grado de habilidad en manejo de todo tipo de armas y vehículos, todos eran asesinos muy peligrosos.

De entre todos los criminales solo había tres marcados como fugitivos y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Wolf O'Donnel, Panther Caroso y Leon Powalski, al parecer esos tres habían dejado el planeta hace mucho tiempo y como siempre había un alto precio por su cabeza. Eso no era sorpresa pues pasaba lo mismo con ellos en todos lados.

Buscaron entre todos los archivos hasta encontrar el de un equino de nombre Ralph, no tenía un apellido conocido, lo investigaron y resultó que el sujeto además de ser un asesino despiadado, experto en el manejo de cazas también había sido entrenado para construir todo tipo de explosivos de grado militar, incluyendo misiles. Su archivo lo marcaba como desaparecido.

-Conozco a ese tipo – dijo Kursed de repente – Intentamos capturarlo hace un año, ¿lo recuerdas, Kate?

-Creo – respondió sin más la felina – según recuerdo logró escapársenos porque nos mandó a su ejército de secuaces, si el único que no logramos capturar, ¿en verdad crees que él esté involucrado en esto?

-Es posible.

-¡Sujétense!- Fox gritó de repente llamando la atención de todos, el helicóptero se sacudió de manera muy brusca y para salvarse de caer casi literalmente se sujetaron de los pelos de quien tenían más cerca.

El helicóptero comenzó a caer dando vueltas sin control alguno, la cola del vehículo estaba severamente dañada, el impacto era inevitable. El zorro trataba inútilmente de controlar el vehículo, o por lo menos desviarlo pues se encontraban sobre una avenida llena de carros y personas, era obvio que si caían ahí habría muchas víctimas inocentes. De milagro el helicóptero se estaba dirigiendo hacia un callejón vacío por lo que se evitarían miles de muertes, aunque aún podrían morir ellos y tenían que buscar la manera de evitarlo.

Kate perdió el agarre y casi sale volando del vehículo, se salvó porque de milagro logró sujetarse de la puerta corrediza. Desde de donde estaba logró ver que en el lugar donde iban a caer apareció corriendo un pequeño gatito que ella conocía, era Dave, al parecer estaba huyendo de un par de oficiales y termino ahí. Preocupada por el pequeño se soltó para dejarse caer teniendo la esperanza de poder hacer algo para salvar al niño, logró caer unos metros delante de él, aunque de manera muy dura, se pudo escuchar como tronaban sus huesos a distancia. Cuando Dave llegó a donde estaba ella lo jaló tirándolo al suelo justo cuando el helicóptero pasó sobre ellos, los oficiales que seguían al pequeño no tuvieron tanta suerte pues terminaron totalmente aplastado por el pesado vehículo. El helicóptero comenzó a derramar su gasolina la cual comenzó a esparcirse por todos lados, Kate se apoyó sobre unos contenedores para levantarse, sus huesos ya comenzaban a curarse pero le costaba caminar, al llegar al lugar buscó a sus amigos y comenzó a sacarlos de ahí, primero sacó a Leo y a Kursed que estaban casi afuera del vehículo, después a Karl que tenía un brazo aplastado por un pedazo de metal que por suerte solo le había hecho un corte, Fox estaba en la cabina, se había golpeado con fuerza la cabeza y tenía sangrado pero sanaría. Le costó encontrar a Gina, buscó en la cabina moviendo algunos escombros hasta toparse con ella, su hermana tuvo la mala suerte de recibir todo el impacto, tenia cristales ensartados en todo el cuerpo, un fierro atravesado en la pierna y claramente se había roto los brazos, comenzó a hacer fuerza para sacarla pero el asiento se lo impedía ya que se había doblado lo suficiente como para ser una especie de barrera.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, de una explosión como la que seguramente se provocaría ni siquiera ellas vivirían, trató de mover el asiento pero era muy duro. Comenzó a jalar a Gina de donde pudo para intentar sacarla a la fuerza de ahí, no tenía éxito y comenzó a desesperarse, Dave llegó a ayudarla justo cuando más lo necesitaba, el pequeño llegó con una palanca que encontró por ahí y se la dio para que doblara el asiento y ya hecho esto entre los dos sacaron a la felina, se la llevaron hacia atrás de unos contenedores de basura en donde Dave se las había ingeniado para esconder a los cuerpos inconscientes de los demás.

El vehículo explotó, la gasolina había sido alcanzada por las chispas que generaba el estropeado motor del helicóptero, todo el callejón se convirtió en un caos, los gritos de pánico de las personas se escucharon rápidamente. Kate y los demás se salvaron gracias a la mini barrera de contenedores en donde estaban, cuando la explosión y todo el alboroto desaparecieron la felina y el pequeño comenzaron a tratar de hacer reaccionar a los demás.

-Dime Dave, ¿por qué te seguían esos oficiales? – le preguntó la chica a Dave mientras revisaba y le daba una bofetada a Karl, el cual despertó casi al instante de recibir el golpe.

-… Yo…- el pequeño no sabía que decir, así que guardo silencio un momento para pensar -…asesiné a unos de esos chicos que me estaban golpeado. – Kate volteó a verlo muy sorprendida, en verdad que eso no se le esperaba.

-No me refería a eso cuando te dije que no dejaras que nunca más te golpearan – le respondió con un tono serio a la vez que le daba una patada en la entrepierna a Leo con la cual el zorro despertó gritando por el golpe.

-Lo sé, pero creí que era la única forma de que no me volvieran a molestar – imitó a su compañera y le soltó una bofetada a Fox para que despertara – wow, funciona – se dijo mientras observaba como el vulpino reaccionaba para sujetar el golpe que tenía en la cabeza.

Kursed despertó por si sola y se levantó como pudo para ver a los demás, observó que ya casi todos estaban "bien" y se concentró en Kate quien le estaba quitando el fierro de la pierna a Gina. Se acercó al lugar y ayudo a la felina a retirarle los cristales a su amiga.

-Se ha curado de cosas peores – dijo Kursed

-Lo sé, pero igual no me gusta cuando termina así.

-Kate, ¿conoces esos refugios capaces de soportar una explosión atómica? – preguntó de repente Leo mirando al cielo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Creo que para salir de esta necesitaremos uno de esos, pero cien veces más fuerte, mira.

Miraron hacia donde miraba el zorro y lograron ver una nave gigante acercándose al lugar soltando una especie de bomba. Kate cargó a su hermana y le gritó a todos que la siguieran, comenzaron a correr, Karl con tal de no dejar al pequeño Dave también lo cargó y se lo llevó. La felina llevó a todos lo más rápido que pudo hacia un edificio prácticamente abandonado, entraron ahí y se dirigieron hacia el sótano donde literalmente había un refugio subterráneo.

-¡¿Desde cuándo carajo existe esto?! – preguntó muy sorprendida la zorra del grupo (que mal sonó eso)

-Desde las guerras Lylat, ya entren. –Kate dejó a su hermana en el piso, después de que todos entraran fue a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo logró ver a una tiburona llegar corriendo al lugar, la felina le hizo una seña para que se apresurará a entrar, ya cuando la chica entró cerró y se quedaron ahí mientras a unos cuantos metros sobre ellos se provocaba una enorme explosión.

Tenían dos horas ahí encerrados, un silencio de ultratumba llenaba el lugar, Gina ya habia despertado y había logrado curar sus heridas, todos se encontraban sentados en diferentes partes del lugar. La chica tiburón se encontraba algo incomoda, aunque al estar rodeada de completos extraños era de imaginarse, miraba al grupo estando algo extrañada, lo que más llamaba su atención era la ropa metálica que traían todos, menos el niño que estaba con ellos, lo único que pensaba sobre ellos es que posiblemente eran todos unos gangster, aunque por el pequeño dudaba.

-Pensé que era la única que sabía de este lugar. – Dijo Kate llamando la atención de la chica -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Un día me topé con él, al ver la bomba solamente corrí hacia aquí – respondió sin más la tiburona - ¿Tu cómo supiste que de este sitio?

-Me gusta prevenirme, por nuestro trabajo necesito saber de todo tipo de refugios. – La chica la miró confundida – Somos cazarrecompensas, o éramos, ahora no sé qué somos. –

-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? – preguntó levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la felina.

-Si puedes, aunque no puedo decir mucho del tipo que tienes frente a ti – dijo refriéndose a Leo que en ese momento se encontraba saciando una comezón ubicada en un lugar no muy apto para rascarse en público.

-Confiaré. Mi nombre es Sarah.

-Yo soy Kate. – Buscó en su cinturón un arma y se la entregó, una blaster miniatura - ¿Sabes usar esto?

-No, pero aprendo rápido.

-Solo asegúrate de que no tenga el seguro y al disparar no cierres los ojos – Se levantó y abrió la puerta del refugio – Espero y no sientas remordimiento al matar ¡Chicos hay que salir! Tenemos que ver si sobrevivió alguien, Kursed, tu quédate, no quiero que mi hermana este sola.- La zorra asintió y se quedó en el lugar mientras todos los demás salieron del refugio para investigar la ciudad.

Cuando salieron del sótano se toparon con que el edifico en donde estaban estaba prácticamente desaparecido, unos cuantos escombros era todo lo quedaba. Y se llevaron una horrible sorpresa al ver que toda la ciudad había quedado igual…

Un par de pumas llevaban cargando el cuerpo despedazado de Johnny, habían bajado a la ciudad para rescatarlo antes de que la bomba cayera, lo llevaron a una habitación dentro de la nave en donde se encontraba una especie de trono metálico. Dentro del lugar se encontraba una figura muy alta cubierta por una capucha y una máscara.

-Al menos no era mentira de que eres mejor que tu hermano – dijo la figura, su voz era femenina aunque algo grave – lograste herir bastante a esa bastarda, te mereces una segunda oportunidad- La mujer se le acercó y le hizo una seña a los pumas, los felinos fueron a buscar algo al otro lado de la habitación y al regresar le entregaron a la mujer una jeringa llena de un líquido azul brillante el cual se lo introdujo al lobo en el cuello y comenzó a curarse de inmediato.

-Esos cazarrecomprensas y aquel perro sarnoso de seguro sobrevivieron a la explosión ¡Vallan a buscarlos! Y destruyan el planeta si es necesario para acabar con todos. – El par asintió e hicieron una reverencia para retirarse del lugar – no dejare que nadie me impida dominar el universo, nadie – la mujer se fue a sentar en el trono y se quedó observando al lobo – Seremos los dueños de todo, ¿verdad cariño? – se refirió a Johnny quien apenas recuperaba la conciencia.

-Así es…mi Lady.

Continuara…

Notas de autor:

Después de un tiempo, y de que nadie me extrañara, regresé con este nuevo capítulo de la saga más larga que voy a escribir.

Bueno ya enserio. Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Lo sé esta algo sin sentido, pero todo esto fue lo que se me ocurrió después de reescribir esto unas dos veces y al fin salió algo que me gustó ¡PERO BUENO! Me imagino que sin querer comencé a dejar dudas sobre Kate y Gina, de Karl y Leo, preguntas sobre todos los OCs en general, y si ese es el caso solo quiero decir que con el tiempo todas las dudas que puedan surgir se irán aclarando pues de apoco iré revelando el pasado de todos, así como otros detalles.

Eh… ok estoy algo desacostumbrado a esto así que no sé qué más decir, por lo que me voy a despedir, no sin antes darle las gracias a ness45 por su review, y ahora quiero decir que puede que actualice algo seguido, no cada semana, pero algo seguido y eso porque durante estos días se me han ocurrido muchísimas ideas para la historia y ya tengo planeado en que me centraré en el próximo capítulo. Bueno ahora si yo me despido ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
